My salvation
by Alexiadreamer15
Summary: Kagome gave her love to a man that she thought she could trust. She knew Inuyasha  loved her, but why did he do this to her. Can she find love through all obstacles thrown in her path. Should she stay with Inuyasha or go for a new chance of love.
1. Chapter 1

**My Salvation**

_I thought he would never do this to me, but I guess I was deadly wrong. He stabbed me in the back with the person that had the same blood running through my veins. My sister, my only sister to do that to me broke my soul. _

_I felt lost and betrayed. _

_My sanity left me to the darkness._

_I was ready to die, but did anyone care?_

_Everything was a lie. How could I be so foolish to believe him._

_I hated him because I couldn't stop loving him._

_But here I was now on a edge of a cliff ready to accept the fate that I have chosen._

_**PROLOGUE: **_

I stood at the edge of the cliff ready for the darkness to accept me in its arms. All I cold remember was the pain, the tears, and the betrayal. My sister, 'Kikyo,' screamed for me to stop, but no…

What is done is done.

There was no going back.

I hugged myself for comfort as I felt cold inside. I laughed at myself to have let this gone so far. I was angry, so angry for not seeing this coming. I wonder if I will ever wake up from this nightmare, but now I am not so sure I want to. My sister kept on begging and screaming as the rain pelted on us. I touched my face… tears were rushing down my face.

"Kagome! Please don't do this! I need you! Everyone needs you! Can't you see that!," I looked back at the man I put my trust into. I looked straight at his face, but only saw bitterness looking back at me. I closed my eyes praying to God to take me away. I opened my eyes and screamed to the sky as I gripped my hair. I was on my knees now and my sanity was slowly slipping away.

"WHAT DO I HAVE LEFT! NOTHING!ABSOULTELY NOTHING!," I screamed out to the dark sky losing the rest of my sanity. I looked over the edge seeing the angry black see causing huge waves. I saw myself jumping and forgetting all I held dear to me.

"Kagome! Please come back to us!," they all screamed to me. I looked back at them with agony in my eyes. I crossed my arms and pushed myself backwards. It was all over…

No more pain, just nothing.

I was not going back. I waited and waited, but didn't feel the water drowning me to my death. I opened my eyes to the rain and looked up to the hand holding mine.

"Inuyasha!," I thought in disbelief. I shook my head in denial and screamed at him as tears gathered in my eyes. "WHY! Why would you care to save me now when you never cared before! I gave up everything for you even my heart, but then you ran over it like it was NOTHING! Just why..," he was shaking and then lifted his head to look at me in the eyes. His tears were falling on my face, " I know you might think of me as a traitor and a liar, but I never realized how much you meant to me! I loved you ever since the beginning, but I was so blind to see how much you loved me! I want to heal your broken soul! I want to fix my sins! I will never hurt you again," he pulled me up in his embrace.

"Never..," he whispered to me in his arms crying. "Never will I hurt you again," he said bringing his lips to mine. Somehow I didn't feel cold inside anymore, but instead I felt warm. "Promise me you never will hurt me again. Promise me," I whispered softly to him leaning my head on his chest.

"I promise you I never will," he said moving my head to touch his forehead. We smiled at each other and looked up at the sky as it began to clear up.

A new day…

A new beginning.

TO BE CONTINUE! 


	2. Chapter 2

_I learned that forgiveness is one step closer to healing._

_I learned that scars will always fade._

_I know love is taking risks._

_I couldn't stop loving him because I didn't have the heart to do so._

_I just wanted to start over, but why did it always seem so hard._

_I was in a car next the person who I never thought will love me._

_I stared out the window as the car was filled with heavy silence._

_**Chapter 2: My sanctuary**_

Kagome Pov:

I pressed my hand against the cold window of the car listening to the rain drops hit the glass over and over again. Closing my eyes I could still see the darkness around me and I was afraid. I didn't want to go back, but the hand that was holding mine I felt safe. I glanced at Inuyasha and then down at our hands. Was I willing to go the distance for him? Is he worth making risks?

I had to look deep in my heart to realize that nobody is perfect not even me. I knew as he kissed my knuckles with his warm lips I should forgive him, but it hurts so much. Inuyasha, he made me laugh, cry, and smile.

I breathed in deep as I felt the pain of my heart clench. Thinking of him made my heart fill up with all of these kind of emotions. I wanted him to save me from the dark. I wanted him to bring me back to life.

"Kagome,"

I didn't dare look at his face, so I kept on staring out the window.

"Kagome..Please look at me," I stared straight at him, but it was so hard not to turn away. His eyes held so much emotions like... me. He grabbed my body pressing it against his in a tight hug. He burried his face into my neck breathing my scent in and out.

"I can't stand how you look at me. It hurts to know how broken you are. I want to save you, but it only feels that every time I get near you all you do is run away. Please don't turn me away...I'm afraid that I will lose you and never find you again," I gripped his shirt pulling myself closer to him shaking.

"I forgive you... I forgive you. I felt scared inside, but I feel as long as you are with me I have nothing to worry about. I felt lost, but then you found me. It's hard to leave because I knew I would always turn around. I felt cold, but when I am in your embrace I feel so warm... so warm. I love you and I can't stop loving you," I whispered quietly burying my nose into his neck.

"i love you to my sweet delicate rose, I will forever be by your side. The ups and downs I'm willing to go through with you because you are definitely worth it," he said caressing my cheek with his thumb. I put my forehead against his, "If this is a dream, I really don't want to wake up from it! I wonder am I dreaming right now?," I said smiling at him and gripping his hand.

"I don't know maybe we should test it right now if this is a dream," he said pressing his lips against mine. The kiss was sweet and full of passion,

"Nope this is not a dream, and I am glad it's not," we laughed forgetting all the drama that we went through. I was a fool of love, but I was proud of it. Life is finally lighting up for me and I finally see my way though the darkness.

Inuyasha pulled me into his arms like a protector and I felt so safe.

As I was about to sleep I cried again, but it was different. I cried because they were tears of joy and because I realized I will never be alone again.

I will never be alone again because I found where I belong...

I found my own home.

**TO BE CONTINUE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I thought I wouldn't find a reason in life._

_I thought I would forever be stuck in the dark._

_It's time to face what I fear as I could not run no more longer._

_I couldn't forget as it would never disappear._

_Now that I have the decision to choose I still was stuck at square one._

_Do I want to leave him for another who shown me that he cared._

_Who do I trust when they both cared for me deeply?_

_Who do I give my love to?_

**Chapter 3: My Solitary**

My sister, 'Kikyo,' and I sat at the table staring at each other. What do we say...

nothing.

I didn't even want to look at her nor talk to her. I couldn't understand why she would do this to me. I thought I knew her as we have grown up together in the same house all our lives. She obviously knew we were together, but for her to go behind my back and do this to me was unforgivable.

"Kagome... I'm so sorry. I didn't know what came over me. Ever since you knew him I couldn't help to lust over him," I grew angry and tense listening to her explantion. "You couldn't help to lust over him! If you couldn't help it then why didn't you find someone else. You knew how I felt about him and yet you still went after him. You screwed up my relationship because you couldn't respect your boundaries," she looked away from my angry gaze in guiltiness.

"L-L-," she couldn't say anything else to me so she cried. I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face. I felt furious at her, but I couldn't hate her. I can't hate the person who share the same blood with me. "Look. I forgive you, but I don't think it will be the same between us ever again. Someday we can act like this never happened and go on with our lives. Right now I think it is the best if we just walk our different ways because I don't think I can act like I am not in pain and what you did was alright," I got up leaving my broken sister to fall on the ground crying.

I never once turned my head to look back.

If irony could laugh it would laugh straight at me.

I wander the streets and cursed as rain started to fall on me. I sat down on a bench of a park I walked into. I waited and waited, but where was Inuyasha. I called him an hour ago. I hugged myself as the rain fell harder on me and the coldness swept through my body. I wiped the water that fell on my face and looked around. I sighed in disappointment because he still wasn't here.

I coughed and brought my knees up to me to hug them. "Have he forgotten about me?," I thought laying my head on my knees. I didn't feel the rain on me anymore, so I looked up. There was an umbrella over me and a guy about my age holding it there. I blinked my eyes fast and moved my hair out of my face.

"Umm... H-Hi," I said blushing because he was very handsome. I took time to observe the guy in front of me. He had black hair with bright brown eyes. I mentally smacked myself for staring to long as he called to get my attention. "Miss are you alright?," I shivered at how husky his voice was. I had to shake my head to think properly again. I scratched my nose and turned away embarrassed, but then he sat next to me. I shivered once again as I felt his warmness pass through me as his shoulder touched mine.

"I saw you here alone getting rained on. I didn't want you to get sick. My name is Kouga by the way, so what's yours?," he said smiling at me softly. I shook my head confused, "My name is Kagome and why would you care if I get rained on? You don't even know me," I said to him quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me.

He coughed and blushed in embarrassment of seeing my full attention on him. "I saw you here alone and it seem like you needed someone to talk to. You seemed so sad and lonely that I couldn't help, but want to comfort you," he said clenching and unclenching his hands. "Thank you for noticing me sitting alone in the rain. Thank you so much Kouga," I laughed and smiled a sincere smile. We talked for what seemed like hours, but the rain stopped.

He stood up and closed his umbrella turning to face me. "Well Koga, it was nice to meet you on this rainy day. Thanks to you I actually enjoyed a rainy day. Here take this," he handed me a piece of paper in my hand. By the time he disappeared from my line of view I looked back down at the piece of paper in my hand.

I opened it curious of what he wrote in the paper he gave me. I blinked in surprise at the piece of paper in my hands.

It was his phone number.

"KAGOME!"

"KAGOME!"

I turned around surprised to see Inuyasha running towards me. As he reached me he was panting and breathing hard. I became shock as I noticed that he must have been running for a long time with an umbrella in his hands looking for me. "Kagome! There you are! I been looking all over for you and I just found you!," he said as he finally regained his breath.

"You called me to come get you at a park in town, but you forgot to tell me which one," he said looking at me in concern. I slapped my forehead as I finally realized that he haven't forgotten about me! Tears started to gather in my eyes and I wiped them away laughing. "What's wrong with you? Are you okay?," he said shaking my body by my shoulders back and forth.

I shook my head and grabbed him by the arm leading us home. "Come on, Lets go home," he stuttered at me confused as I dragged him along with me to get home. I dried off and laid down next to Inuyasha turning my back towards him, which he took the time to draw me into his chest. I looked down at the hand that still had the piece of paper Kouga gave me. I opened it and then looked at the phone, "Should I call him?." I shook my head and let the thought leave my head as I closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep listening to Inuyasha's calm heartbeat.

**Alexiadreamer15: Uh-Oh! Will Inuyasha and Kagome relationship last if Kouga comes into the picture? I want to know who do you think is the best for Kagome, Kouga or Inuyasha? Please review and keep on reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

_The risks I take lead me different doors_

_Some bad, Some good_

_They all have consequences_

_I chose what I wanted, but I wasn't prepared for what I got_

_Here is the consequences of my actions_

_**Chapter 4: My risks**_

I woke in the moring with Inuyasha sleeping right next to me. I looked down at him fondly seeing his peaceful expression. At the moment I felt guitly ... guilty because of thinking about Kouga last night. "Kagome..," I looked down at Inuyasha who muttered my name in his sleep. I pushed away a piece of hair in his face, but froze as I saw a tear slide down his face. "Kagome..please don't leave me," I pressed my forehead on his as a tear slid down my face. "Inuyasha..I won't not now nor forever," I said gripping his hair in my fingers as I pressed my forehead deeper into his.

"Kagome..good morning," he said rubbing his eyes, but then he pulled my body to his making me sit between his legs. He buried his face into my neck gripping me tight, "Sometimes I'm afraid that I might lose you, but I will do anything in my power to stay by your side."

"Come on Kags lets take a bath," Inuyasha said with a naughty smile. I gaped at him, but then shook my head. "That is Inuyasha for you," I said laughing to myself. "Kaaagome, I'm waiting," Inuyasha said smirking with now his shirt off his body. I blushed and looked down, "I'm coming, but I want to do something first," he looked at me confused, but then went on into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

I picked up the phone number that had the name of Kouga on it. "*sigh* Here goes nothing," I said nervously as I dailed Kouga's number.

_BRING..._

_BRING..._

"Hello?"

"Oh Hey Kouga," I said gripping the phone tightly. "Kagome, you called! I wanted to ask you if you want to go out with me today," he said excitdely, but I wasn't. This was going to be harder than I thought it would be, I didn't want to hurt him. "Ano... Kouga, Gomen(Sorry) I can't go out with you today. I think it would be better if we stayed as friends, but I hope if we meet again someday. It will be on better terms than this," he didn't say anything, but I could feel he was very sad. "...That's okay with me Kagome. I don't mind having you as a friend, good bye-,"

"Ko-,"

He hung up on me before I could say his name. I am so sorry Kouga, but I don't want to let go Inuyasha. I sighed and walked into the bathroom where Inuyasha was taking a shower. He looked at me confused as he saw my expression, but I waved it off as it was nothing.

We got out of the shower with towels wrapped around each other, but with my face cherry red. Inuyasha chuckled at my red face and brought his face close to mine, "Kagome, lets go on a date together," I looked at him shocked, but then agreed.

&&&&&&Next morining!&&&&&&&&

"What, this can't be true," I said gripping the small pregnancy test in my hand, "I can't be pregant so fast, I just did it once." I sat down on the toilet seat stunned staring at the positive pink bar. Outside I was clam, but inside I was freaking out. Suddenly I had this sick feeling coming from my stomach up my throat making me jump up and open the toliet seat. "*BARF* UGH..this is horrible," I said to myself as tears were rushing down my face. I closed my eyes breathing deeply and thought, "How am I going to tell Inuyasha? If I tell him will he leave me and the baby? What if he accuse me of c-," my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kagome are you alright in there? You been in there for a long time"

**"Inuyasha..."**

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_(Alexiadreamer15: I will tell you how this happen with a flashback in the next chapter!)_


End file.
